The Switch
by Baboosh123
Summary: When ThunderClan Cats and Team Crafted switch lives, what could possibly go wrong? Lots of things. With a strange enemy cat appearing here and there, and the fans of the youtubers worrying their minds out, I guess you could call those problems. Rated T. I do not own Warrior Cats or the Youtubers.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Wow... another Youtube fanfiction. So the story of this fanfiction sprouted when I was home sick. Which is right now. Then IT ALLLL CAME TO ME TO WRITE THIS FANFIC! Okay, lets get started! Don't forget to Review! P.S: This takes place before the book Midnight.**

**Prologue**

_-Brambleclaw's POV-_

Brambleclaw yawned after another long day of hunting and duties for the Clan. Today was a busy day for him. He deserved rest. He slowly padded into the Warrior's den and settled down in his nest of moss in leaves. The next thing he knew, he was sleeping.

_-SkyDoesMinecraft's POV-_

"...And that is about it for the More Biomes Mod! Remember to like and subscribe!" Adam ended the recording and started uploading it to YouTube. He took off his headphones and laid down on his bed. He was really tired for some reason, so he went under his covers and fell asleep just before his head hit his pillow.

_-Brackenfur's POV-_

Brackenfur was hunting with Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw left to go to sleep, though. Brackenfur leaped up in the air and grabbed the tail of a young chipmunk with his jaws. He clawed the chipmunk and sunk his teeth into it. The panicked animal stopped moving, and Brackenfur felt tired all of the sudden. He took his prey back to the Clan and settled down in the Warrior's den. He fell asleep fast.

_-MinecraftUniverse's POV-_

Jason had just finished a Minecraft recording with his friend HuskyMudkipz. He felt a sudden urge to go to sleep, but he was hungry. He went downstairs and heated up a leftover piece of pizza, or what he called it, prizza. He tiredly ate the hot piece of prizza and finished. He was so tired. And then, he fell off the chair he was sitting on onto the floor, and laid there sleeping.

_-Greystripe's POV-_

The grey tom groomed himself in the camp while eating a small, plump mouse while talking to Firestar. Suddenly he felt sleepy. "Firestar, I need to go..."

"Why?" Firestar asked, confused.

"I... I am just really tired." Greystripe said. "I think I should rest."

The ginger cat nodded and let his deputy go sleep. Greystripe settled down in the middle of the Warrior's den. He fell asleep fast.

_-Deadlox's POV-_

The brown haired Minecrafter was downstairs watching a show. He changed his sitting-up position into a laying-down position on the couch he was on. He felt drowzy and closed his eyes. He fell asleep and fell off the couch by moving. He was still asleep.

_-Cloudtail's POV-_

"Firestar! Firestar!" Cloudtail yelled at his uncle while he was running toward him. "Firestar," Cloudtail said out of breath. "Foxes... Foxes on the territory..." The ginger leader looked at his nephew, shocked. "...Really?!" He asked, troubled. "Yes..." The fluffy white tom answered. Firestar looked panicked and started barking orders at the other cats to get to shelter and guard the camp. Cloudtail sat there laughing. "Why are you laughing?! This is no laughing matter!" Firestar yelled at his nephew. "It was a joke..." Cloudtail laughed as his uncle chased him around. Suddenly, Cloudtail tripped over a treebranch and sat there, sleeping, as his uncle carried him to Cinderpelt's den.

_-ASFJerome's POV-_

Jerome watched his newly uploaded episode and made sure there wasn't anything wrong with it. He finished the video and walked downstairs to see his friend, Jason, on the floor asleep. "What the... Dude?" He kicked Jason. His friend didn't wake up. Jerome shrugged and sat down on the couch to see another one of his friends, Ty, on the floor sleeping. "Hm..." Jerome said. Suddenly he fell forwards and was sleeping on the floor.

_-Ashfur's POV-_

Ashfur was trying to stay as upwind and balanced as he could. He was walking on a thin branch stalking a sparrow. He walked closer and closer to the sparrow until he fell off the branch onto the forest floor. He slept there in the crunchy leaves and thick grass peacefully.

_-BajanCanadian's POV-_

Mitch sat at his computer, tapping the desk, waiting for his friend Jerome to accept the Skype call he was sending him. "That's the fifth time I've sent a call..." Mitch murmured annoyed. "Screw it!" He yelled. He shut down his computer and ran to Jerome's room. "DUDE!" He yelled. "WHERE ARE...You?" He realized Jerome wasn't in his room. He ran downstairs and saw his friend. He tripped and then slept on the wood floor he landed on.

_-Thornclaw's POV-_

Thornclaw was enjoying the bright sun shining down into the camp. He was in the center of camp eating a vole. He felt tired, but he ignored it. He continued to eat his plump vole. Suddenly, he landed face-first into the vole, sleeping.

_-SSundee's POV-_

Ian walked down the hall to his friend Quentin's room. "Fish?" He said. "Yeah?" Quentin turned around. Then Ian's friend fell out of his chair. "FISH!" Ian yelled. He shook Quentin. "He's breathing... but... hmm..." Ian murmured, confused. Suddenly Ian fell backwards, and the house was silent, and Team Crafted was asleep.

_-Rainwhisker's POV-_

Rainwhisker was on a Border Patrol with his brother Sootfur. They walked around the ThunderClan borders making sure there wasn't any problems. Rainwhisker suddenly fell asleep mid-walk. Sootfur looked at his brother panicked. "Rainwhisker?" He said. He looked behind him, feeling a presence there. He saw a dark shadowy figure with glowing white eyes. The cat grabbed Rainwhisker by his scruff and sprinted away as fast as he could

**Wow... that was long. So remember to read the next chapter and review!**

**-Skye (Thats mah new nickname .3.)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Shock, And Screaming

**Hey guys! I am back! Sorry for the long wait. Procrastination sucks. Anyways, thanks to hi there and Elemental Jean for leaving good reviews! Thanks to both of you!**

**Oh! And clearance: The cat that grabbed Rainwhisker was Sootfur.**

**Mkay. Here is the first official chapter!**

**~The Switch~**

**~Chapter One~**

**~The Shocker, the Grump, and the Wacko~**

_**Brambleclaw's POV~**_

I woke up and I immediatly felt weird. I felt... taller. I yawned and opened my eyes. I stared in shock. I wasn't in my regular mossy den... I was in some kind of closed in, white room. I got up and noticed I had no paws. I shrieked and raced out of the room, tripping everynow and then. I couldn't walk on four legs... I had to walk on two. Then it hit me. I was no longer a cat.

I was a twoleg.

But then I caught scent of a fellow warrior. It was Cloudtail's scent. I followed the scent, fell down a row of elevated, white, furry steps on the way down, and saw some kind of nest. I walked confused over to it. There were two other twolegs. Both had pink, furless, pelts and one had a lot of dark brown hair on it's head. The other had short, creamish-brown hair. I noticed I had five long... what do you call them... fingers?... on my long, pink, paw. I extended one of the fingers, and poked the twoleg with Cloudtail's scent. It's eye's snapped open and it screamed. I fell backwards in shock. "Cloudtail?!" I shrieked.

"Uh... Brambleclaw?!" It said.

It was true.

That was Cloudtail.

"Look at yourself..." I murmured to him.

He look at the long pink paws of his and touched his face. He screamed once again, and then I saw movement behind... er... Cloudtwolegtail. I looked over and saw the twoleg with the long brown hair get up. Suddenly I got a whiff of Greystripe's scent.

"Where am I..." It murmured.

What was going on here...

It seemed like all of my friends from my clan had become these twolegged things.

Then all I had in mind was one thing to do.

Run around and scream.

_**~Deadlox's POV~**_

I woke up and felt smaller. "What the heck..." I murmured.

I looked over and saw sleeping cats around me.

Wait...

..._Cats?!_

I glanced at my arms, except they weren't arms. I yelled and raced out of the den... thing.

I got knocked over by a force. Then I noticed it was a ginger she-cat with forest green eyes.

_"You will wake up the whole forest with your yelling!" _She hissed at me.

Then I felt pain on my ear... but... wait... I then noticed something.

**I WAS A FREAKING CAT!**

I touched my ear, and saw that the ginger cat had tried to swipe again, but I dodged the blow.

I noticed another ginger cat raced towards the shecat and pinned her down.

"Squirrelpaw! Stop! What are you doing to Greystripe?"

Greystripe.

Okay... My name is Greystripe now.

No problem with that.

Oh! And yes.

That was sarcastic.

"I... I... Uh...Well... He was running around the camp, screaming like a kit saw a spider!"

I was so confused on so many levels right now. What was going on...?

**And that is the first chapter for you! Next chapter will probs be next week, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

**Welp, Bye!**

**Go ahead.**

**Read more fanfiction now youngin.**

**-Skye**


End file.
